Love Always Finds A Way
by PrincessDeja
Summary: When Giselle finds out she is a meister, her mother sends her to the DWMA. When she arrives, she runs into Soul Evans, her childhood best friend. As they rekindle their friendship, new feelings arise, and they fall for each other. Based on an RP I did. Warning: Language, Violence, Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

RIIINNGGG! RIIINNGGG!

Giselle was jolted awake by the sound of her alarm clock and fell out of her bed. "Shit!" she swore as she scrambled to get up. Today was her first day at the DWMA. Giselle never heard of the Death Weapon Meister Academy until two weeks ago when her mother had mentioned it. She had gotten into an altercation with a girl at her old high school and during the fight, she caused the girl's hair to catch fire. When her mother learned of the incident, she decided to reveal to her daughter that she was a witch. She also told Giselle that she was also a meister, as she was, and that she also attended the DWMA. As soon as she received the acceptance letter, she was put on the first plane to Death City.

After getting out of the shower, Giselle put on a pair of skinny jeans, a red cami with a black blazer, and black boots. She opted to leave her long, black curls down. She looked at her reflection and smiled. At 17 years old, Giselle was the spitting image of her mother, a former model. They had the same medium brown complexion, the same curly black hair, and were of the same height. The only thing that set them apart were Giselle's bluish green eyes, courtesy of her father, whom she never met. Giselle didn't know much about her father, except that he was a "womanizing asshole", as her mother called him. She met him when she was 21, at the beginning of her modeling career, and they dated for a year before he split. Shortly after he dumped her, she found out she was pregnant. She decided to raise her child on her own, since she had no family to help her. Camille's parents disowned her when she refused to give the child up for adoption. Camille came from an affluent New Orleans family, and a child out of wedlock would have caused scandal. But she made sure her daughter was well taken care of, and never wanted for anything.

Giselle walked out the door of her posh apartment and headed to the DWMA. As she stood at the bottom of the staircase and looked up at the large building, she took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_ she thought as she walked up the stairs to the entrance. She took a moment to observe her surroundings. She looked around at the mass group of students interacting with one another and wondered how she would even fit in here.

"You must be the new student Father was telling me about." a voice said. Giselle turned around and was face to face with tall boy dressed in a black suit with a skull tie. She noticed that he had black hair with three white stripes on one side, and had golden yellow eyes.

"Y-yes. I am." Giselle said. The boy gave a small smile.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Death the Kid." he said offering his hand, which Giselle shook.

"My name is Giselle. Giselle Beauregard." she replied, blushing slightly. _He's kinda cute_ she thought. She noticed Kid was staring at her

"Perfect symmetry " he muttered. Giselle raised an eyebrow.

"You have to forgive our meister. He's a little nuts." Giselle looked up to see a tall girl with long strawberry blonde hair. Next to her was a shorter girl with short yellow hair. Both of them had blue eyes and were wearing matching outfits. "The name's Liz. This is my sister Patty." the taller one said.

"Hi!" said the younger sister waving.

"I love your outfit by the way." said Liz.

"Um, thanks you." said Giselle. Liz smiled.

"Now that we are have been properly acquainted, allow me to show you around." Kid said. Giselle simply nodded. As Kid showed her around the school, she began to feel more at ease. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all_ she thought.

"So, you're really Lord Death's son?" she asked. Kid smiled.

"Yes. I was named after him. And when I'm older, I will take his place." he replied. "How do you like the school so far?"

"I think I will like it very much." Giselle said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kid replied. As they walked, they were approached by a girl and a boy.

"Hey Kid. How's it going?" the girl asked. Turning to Giselle, she said "Hi. My name's Maka. You must be new here." Giselle looked at the girl. She was about her height, slender, and had ash blonde hair, which were in pigtails, and emerald green eyes. She then turned to the boy. He was tall, with snow white hair, and crimson eyes. This boy Giselle recognized immediately, as he was her best friend from childhood. "And this is my partner-"

"Soul?" Giselle asked surprised. Soul took a good look at Giselle, and suddenly, it hit him.

"Giselle?"


	2. Chapter 2

Giselle and Soul stared at each other for what it seemed like an eternity, until Maka decided to break the silence.

"Wait, you two know each other?" she asked. Giselle nodded.

"My mother was a good friend of his family, so he and I practically grew up together. The last time we saw each other was four years ago, when he said he was going away. He never told me he was going to the DWMA." she replied while glaring at Soul, who nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"So...Giselle...uh...long time, no see." he said. Next thing he knew, he was greeted with a slap upside his head. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?!" he yelled.

"For not staying in contact with your _best friend_ for four years!" Giselle spat. Before Soul could say anything, a book collided with his head.

"Soul, you jerk!" said Maka.

"Look, I've been busy alright? I'm sorry." Soul said rubbing his head. Giselle continued to glare at him.

"I hate to intrude on this little reunion, but class is going to start soon. We should get going." said Kid. The others agreed and they all walked to the classroom. After introducing herself to the rest of the class, Giselle took her seat in the middle row, next to Soul. During class, Soul couldn't help but sneak a glance or two at his childhood friend. He noticed how her body had filled out since the last time he saw her, and that she was no longer wearing braces. He felt himself blushing as he stared at her. _She's so beautiful_ he thought. However, when Giselle caught him staring, he quickly averted his gaze. _Not cool Soul. She's probably still pissed at you_. But Soul wasn't the only one who noticed Giselle's beauty. When Kid first laid eyes on her, he was instantly captivated, and during class, couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"You like her, don't you?" Liz said in a whisper, smirking. Kid blushed.

"Don't be ridiculous!" he hissed, obviously flustered.

"Then why do you keep staring at her?" Liz asked.

"I'm just...admiring her perfect symmetry." Kid said, blushing more.

"Kid's got a crush!" Patty said excitedly.

"Shut up, Patty." Kid said through gritted teeth. Giselle looked up from her classwork and glanced at Soul. She noticed how he was no longer the scrawny boy he was four years ago, and had grown into a good looking young man. She felt her face flush, but the longer she stared at him, the angrier she became. He was her best friend, her only friend, the only one that understood her. When he told her he was leaving, she was distraught. Giselle never forgot that day...

 _*****FLASHBACK, FOUR YEARS EARLIER*****_

 _It was a warm spring day. Giselle and Soul were sitting under a tree in the backyard of his house, eating a batch of beignets that Giselle's mother had made. Giselle looked up and noticed that Soul had a sad look on his face. "What's the matter?" she asked. Soul let out a deep sigh._

 _"I don't know how to tell you this, but..." he trailed off_

 _"What?" Giselle pressed._

 _"I'm going to be going away soon." Soul replied._

 _"What?! Why?" Giselle asked. Soul pondered whether or not he should tell her the truth, that he recently discovered that he was a demon weapon, and was going to the DWMA. But he decided not to, for fear of scaring her away._

 _"My parents just thought it was best." he replied._

 _"Can't you get them to change their mind?" Giselle asked on the verge of tears. She didn't want to lose her only friend. Soul shrugged._

 _"You know how my folks are. Once their mind is made up, there's no changing it." Giselle looked down sadly_

 _"Will you ever come back?" she asked._

 _"I don't know. But I promise I'll stay in touch with you." Soul replied. Giselle gave a small smile._

 _"We'll always be friends, won't we?" Soul gave his signature smile._

 _"Always_."

Two weeks after that, Soul left for the DWMA, and Giselle never heard from him again. Giselle felt her eyes well up with tears at the memory, but quickly forced them back so no one would see. He had broken his promise to her, and for that, she could never forgive him. When he left, she was very lonely. She didn't have any friends at school because they thought she was weird, and bullied her mercilessly for it. Soul was the only one she could really talk to (other than her mother), and when he left, she felt like she had no one. In her mind, Soul had abandoned her.

After class, Kid approached Giselle as she was leaving to go home.

"I will be throwing a party at my home this weekend, and I was wondering if you'd like to come. It would be a good opportunity to get to know the other students. I know being a new student can be a bit unnerving." he said. Giselle looked at Kid, blushing. It was only her first day at the DWMA, and she was already being invited to a party by a cute boy.

"Um, sure." she said. Kid smiled.

"Excellent. I can't wait to see you there. See you at school tomorrow." he said as he walked away with his two weapons. As she was on her way out the door, she passed Soul in the hallway. Giselle kept walking as he called after her. She did _not_ want to talk to him. When she got home, Giselle took a long shower and went to bed. But as she drifted off to sleep, she couldn't get Soul out of her head.


End file.
